Flying Free
by Blackie Shell Paws and Furface
Summary: "Did that hurt, Fang?" Ari breathed, "Did that hurt, birdboy? 'Cause guess what? It's about to get a whole lot worse." Fang has been kidnapped after a fight with Ari. The flock are getting new powers. Can they save Fang before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

"Let him go!" I screamed, watching as Ari struck Fang hard on the face. Two erasers were holding Fang up now, keeping him still as Ari beat him up.

"Let him go?" Ari paused, and Fang's head slumped slightly, his dark hair covering his eyes. Ari slunk over to me, eyes narrowed as he looked at me coolly.

"Let him go?" he said again, smirking, "Oh, I don't think so. You see-," he strode over and grabbed Fang's hair, pulling it so that he could slowly rake a claw along Fang's neck, "You see, in this mutant we have a rather valuable hostage." He grinned sinisterly, and kicked out. I could hear something snap. Fang's leg now hung at an odd angle. He made no noise. I think he was unconscious.

"Take him away," Ari barked. I struggled as hard as I could, they were taking Fang, they were kidnapping him, but Ari made a signal, and the erasers chopped at my neck. I fought to stay awake, but then blackness overcame me.

"Max? Max?"

I groaned, and sat up shakily. Gazzy's face came into focus, peering at me anxiously. Then, slowly, I remembered what had happened.

"Fang? Fang! Where is he?" Gazzy's big, blue eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know, Max. They've got him!" I jumped to my feet and surveyed our battle ground. Nudge was leaning against a rock, talking quietly to Iggy. Angel was paddling in the water, a troubled expression on her face.

"Okay, guys!" I shouted, drawing their attention, "U and A! Now!"

Fang crouched, still and silent, in a large, dark cage. He closed his eyes, trying to prevent the wave of memories that threatened to over take him. The whitecoats didn't really want him, he was just a hostage, bait for Max and the rest of the flock, but that wouldn't stop them from experimenting on him.

"Experiment F235BW!" rang a sharp, cold voice. Fang tensed, but he was unable to move much. Large hands grabbed him and took him out of his cage. He tried to fight against them, but he was soon hit over the head, causing him to be knocked unconscious.

"Max? Where are we going?" Nudge's voice had taken on a particularly whiney tone. We were flying- I don't know, somewhere. I never learnt geography, kind of came hand in hand with growing up in the wrong sort of school.

"To save Fang," I said. It had become my mantra. _Save Fang Save Fang Save Fang_. Like, you know, I was a cheerleader and was cheering for my favourite team. Except I wasn't a cheering cheerleader. I was a mutant trying to rescue her best friend.

"You said that last time!" Nudge moaned.

"Well, you know what?" I said angrily, "We haven't done it yet, so it's still kinda top of my to-do list!" Nudge recoiled slightly, as if I had slapped her. I winced, instantly regretful.

"Hey, Nudge. It's okay, sweetie, I'm sorry."

"We want him back too, Max," Iggy said quietly, coasting towards me.

"I know." We flew on in silence for a bit, until Angel piped up:

"Is this what it was like when I was at… when I was gone?"

She didn't want to say The School, and I could see why. Just imagining Fang there, after she had been there herself…

"No," said Gazzy slowly, "I mean, I don't think so, 'cause Max, Nudge and Fang left us behind."

"Oh," Angel said simply, and we moved on.

When he awoke, Fang was lying on a cold, metal table with a large scar on his arm. It seemed as though his arm had been opened, then stitched back up again in a hurry. He tried to sit up, but he slumped back before he even tried. A door banged to his left as a whitecoat hurried in, a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other. The whitecoat walked briskly over to him, and poked him with the pencil. Another door opened, and Ari slouched in.

"You weren't supposed to be in here!" hissed the whitecoat angrily.

"The director said I could," Ari hissed back. The whitecoat marched out, looking ruffled. Ari crept closer to the table.

"Hello Fang," Ari said, grinning down at him. His mouth was slightly open, showing his yellow, rotting teeth. "Did you miss me?"

Fang snarled slightly. Ari laughed.

"You have no idea how much of a kick it gives me to see you like this. Helpless little birdboy!" he cooed. Then his face began serious. "You know why I hate you right?" Fang shook his head a little, eyes still trained on Ari. It was not a good idea to let your guard down when you were immobile and an enemy was standing over you.

"You have Max," Ari said simply. Then his eyes became hard. "You have Max!" He reached out, and scratched Fang, a long, hard scratch, right down his face. Fang groaned in pain.

"Did that hurt, Fang?" Ari breathed, "Did that hurt, birdboy? 'Cause guess what? It's about to get a whole lot worse."

_Maximum Ride._

What is it Voice? 'Cause I'm kind of preoccupied right now.

_To save Fang is not your destiny, Max. _

Yeah, right.

I scowled and flew on, so the flock couldn't hear me and think I was randomly muttering.

_You have to save the world, Max. Fang is not important right now._

Like heck he is!

_Rescuing Fang is a trap, Max. _

Whatever.

"Max?" Angel was flying next to me. I obviously hadn't seen her creep up behind me.

"Hmm?"

"We will rescue him," she said, and she slipped a small, trusting hand into mine. We flew together, our wing beats in sync, not caring about the Voice, on our way to save Fang.

And save Fang we would.

_Okay, so that's Chapter 1! What do you think? I honestly can't remember if the Voice comes before or after the beach scene, so I bunged it in anyway. Please tell me what you think! _

_Maximum Ride © James Patterson. I do not own it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Fang shivered as a draft of cold air washed over him. The cage was tiny, uncomfortable, designed for a tiny lab rat rather than a fourteen year old boy with wings. The room was quiet, the silence broken only by the sound of something crying.

There was something dead in the cage next to him. It was smelling, making the smell of antiseptic more pronounced. Every now and then a whitecoat would come in to check up on him, or to drag another experiment out of the room, but mostly everything was still. No one had come for him yet. Max will come, Fang thought miserably to himself, tracing the mesh of the cage, but she must come soon.

"Is this the subject?" a crisp voice said, ringing out in the gloom. Fang winced, knowing instinctively that they were talking about him.

"Yes," came another voice, smooth and firm, yet wary at the same time. Fang looked up in surprise.

It was Jeb.

Jeb walked over to his cage and crouched down so that he was looking Fang straight in the eyes. He smiled slightly, as if proud that a fourteen year old was trapped in a tiny crate with no way of escape.

"Hello, Fang," he said fondly, as if he was an old man talking to his favoured grandson rather than a scientist talking to his helpless captive. Fang just looked at him, glaring with his dark, cold eyes. Jeb took from his pocket a long, thin metal chain. Fang was dragged roughly from his cage and Jeb, looking regretful;, wound the cord tightly round Fang's wrists as the boy struggled.

"This will subdue him?" the whitecoat asked doubtfully. Jeb nodded, and pulled out another chain from his pocket. He clipped it to the cord that was wrapped around Fang's wrists. He pulled on the lead, causing Fang to stumble forward. The whitecoat laughed, and grabbed the lead from Jeb. He started to drag Fang out of the room, and Fang, exhausted and weak, could do nothing but follow.

We stopped in the back of a garage station. There were black bin bags everywhere, huge ones, which effectively masked us from people's eyes. Angel had snuggled up to Iggy, moving towards warmth. Nudge had made a blanket out of bin liners. Gazzy had grabbed one, much to Nudge's annoyance, and crushed it into a ball, making a pillow. Hey, it's not like we carried silken sheets around with us. We had to improvise! I was on watch.

It's a horrible feeling, counting people and knowing there's one too few. That jolting feeling, realising that one's missing all of a sudden, and yet knowing that they were never there in the first place.

I was dozing, thinking deeply about Fang, so I didn't hear a creaking sound that came up behind me. However, Nudge did.

"Max!" I spun round to see a grinning eraser standing over me. I lashed out, catching him by surprise. Blood gushed out of his nose, into his mouth.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him, as I dodged a punch. He smirked ghoulishly, and pressed a little red button attached to his side.

A large cloud of dust appeared. I coughed, choking, as it billowed around me. When it had cleared, the eraser had gone. A small white piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Angel leant down and picked it up. She squeaked in surprise and passed it to me. I gasped.

It was a picture. A black and white photograph. It was painfully obvious what the picture was of.

It was a picture of a room. A bright white room, with many cages stacked in it. Three cages in particular were focused on. In the left cage was a little boy with flower sticking out of the top of his head. It looked like a pink rose. The thorns were digging into his skin. Large droplets of blood looked like they were trickling down his face. He was crying.

In the right cage was what looked like a dead dog-cat thing. It was brown and orange, and it had three tails. It looked utterly pathetic, miserable and sad. But it was what was in the middle cage that scared me most.

It was Fang. A pair of dark eyes gazing with such total fear out the mesh of an iron cage. You could barely make out his features, but from what I could see, he was bleeding badly. Long, jagged, open scars were raked along his face.

I passed it over to Gazzy. He took it gingerly, as if scared it would bite him. It didn't. Instead, it did something much, much worse.

The picture moved. I could see a man in a whitecoat move into the chain of vision, I could see someone crouch down and look at Fang, but then Gazzy dropped it.

"Max?" he asked, sounding terrified.

"Pick it up, Gazzy," I said firmly, "and don't let it go." We all crowded round the photo to see what would happen next. Gazzy picked it up slowly, and held it up so everyone could see.

Fang was dragged from his cage. He seemed to have trouble standing up. My heart constricted at the sight of him. Then the man who had been crouching stood up and turned around and I gasped.

It was Jeb.

"That dirty, rotten-," Nudge began to shriek, but I shot her a look. We turned back to the picture. It was empty, and Fang and the two men had gone. The little flower boy was still crying.

Gazzy let the picture slip out of his fingers and it floated down to the ground, seemingly innocent. Gazzy turned to us and gave a little half smile.

"Well," he said, as if asking for our approval, "I've got a new power."

_Hi everyone! So here's Chapter two! Right, so, I am going to add a new feature to this story. It is the question and answer feature. You ask any questions, point out any plot holes, or just tell me something interesting about Maximum Ride, and your name, question and answer will go here! _

**Kirena45 **and **mimim1010 **ask:

Where is this picking up from?

_It's from the beach scene in The Angel Experiment, where Fang fights Ari._

_Special Thanks to the following people for reviewing:_

**Kirena45**

**Lizziekaerocks77**

**Mimim1010**

**Yuki's Little Girl**

_Apologies if any user names are spelt incorrectly. _

_Maximum Ride © James Patterson. I do not own it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Flying Free**

Chapter 3

_By Blackie_

I stared at Gazzy in utter shock.  
"Not meaning to be rude," Iggy said in a tone of voice which meant that he definitely meant to rude, "but what the heck's going on?"  
"Gazzy… Gazzy's got a new power," I said slowly, still processing this information.  
"Oh?" Iggy said, sounding interested, "what is it?"  
"I can make pictures move!" Gazzy said excitedly.  
"Move? As in make tap dance, or something?" I scowled, something which was wasted on him, "No. As in making the things inside pictures move."

"And we know this how?" Iggy said scornfully. Instantly our situation came crashing down on me.  
"Oh God," I moaned, sinking to the floor, "Oh God."  
"Max?" Angel said timidly, "Max?"  
"It's okay, Max," Nudge said soothingly, "we'll get Fang out." I nodded slowly, and got to my feet. "Okay guys," I said, shaking out my wings, "let's get this show on the road."

*****

The whitecoat dragged Fang along a small, thin corridor. Fang was repeatedly knocked against the wall, leaving him dizzy. The whitecoat with the leash didn't seem to care that Fang was getting hurt, but Jeb kept glancing at him nervously as if he was afraid of the boy.  
They came to a white door. The whitecoat shoved Fang inside, so he fell onto the cold, concrete floor. Fang's hands were tied tightly, so he could not use his hands to break his fall. His face hit the ground and some skin was scraped off his cheek. Blood trickled down his face and dripped sickeningly onto the floor.  
"John?" Jeb asked cautiously.  
"Jeb," The whitecoat said curtly. Then, "Get up, Experiment F10364!" Shaking, Fang stood up. His wrists were beginning to bleed. The whitecoat smirked, and yanked on the chain.  
"John, perhaps you should stop-"  
"Oh yes," Fang breathed heavily, "because we're all so worried about the mutant's welfare!" The whitecoat scowled suddenly.

"I don't like your tounge, freak. Perhaps it's time to cut it out?" Fang's eyes widened slightly. The man smirked, then dragged Fang over to a steel table and bound him to it. Fang tried to struggle, but the metal bindings prevented him from moving at all. He could see the man approaching, a needle held aloft. He could see Jeb's anxious face looking down at him.

Then everything went black.

We kept flying, Gazzy grumbling slightly as I had not given him the picture of Fang back. In the back of my mind I had a tiny doubt that we were heading in the wrong direction. Not flying direction- everyone in the flock had internal compasses- but the idea that storming the School to rescue Fang was not the best way to go about it. There was also a strange presence in the back of my mind, one that felt very strange, but at the same time completely familiar.

'Angel,' I growled in my mind, 'get out. Now.'

'Are you sure, Max? 'Cause you're having some really depressing thoughts.'

I sighed out loud, causing Nudge to look at me sympathetically.

'Yes, Angel, I'm sure. Out.' I said, in my best I'm-the-leader-so-do-what-I-say-right-now voice. Angel gave me a regretful glance as she left my mind to go and annoy someone else. Moments later I saw Iggy zoom over to chase her. Angel darted out of the way, giggling. I smiled slightly. She had chosen Iggy.

Hours later, I could see that Gazzy and Angel were slowly beginning to lag behind. They hadn't said anything yet, but I could tell that they were hungry and tired, and wanted to stop. Hey, I'm the leader. I'm good at stuff like that.

"Come on guys," I said finally, coasting over to where they were flying a few metres behind me, "we're gonna stop down there." I pointed to a forest full of thick braken and tall trees. They grinned at me, and began to dive down.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted after them, "I need to tell the others first!" They laughed, and continued spiralling down. Note to Max. Never tell Angel and Gazzy to stop somewhere without telling anyone else.

"Tell us what, Max?" Nudge asked, gliding over to me.

"We're going to stop now," I said.

"Finally!" she shouted, "do you know how long I've been dying for a meal here?" I winced at the word 'dying' and she gasped.

"Oh no, Max, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-,"

"It's okay," I said quietly, stopping her apologies, "I understand."

We began to fly down. Angel and Gazzy were waiting for us at the tops of some trees.

"What took you so long?" Gazzy demanded.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

We finally found a quiet clearing and settled down on branches to sleep. I took first watch again. Nudge had to take one while we were still searching for our missing flock member, so Iggy and I made sure that she got the shortest time.

As I sat down and leant back against a tree trunk, I heard Nudge talking to Gazzy.

"Hey, Gaz?" she crowed, "can you tell me what these guys are doing?" She was waving a magazine clipping around. Don't ask me how she got it. Nudge has this weird ability to find magazines wherever she goes. I swear the whitecoats programmed it in her at birth. Perhaps they wanted her to become a mutant member of the paparazzi.

"Sure!" Gazzy agreed eagerly, and they moved off to a shady corner of the clearing, where Nudge proceeded to quiz Gazzy vigorously. To my surprise, Gazzy seemed to be enjoying it, happy to show off his own power. I laughed quietly, and leant back, letting my thoughts take control of my mind.

The noise of the slap had hurt a lot more than the actual slap had. Fang's head shot back. It was just another bruise to add to his collection. He opened his eyes slowly, ready to send a death glare at the person who had hit him.

He was back in a cage again, but in a different room. He felt sore, like someone had made him run miles and miles through wasteland and then been hit, over and over again. There were different people next to him in cages too. He turned to stare at the person who had slapped him.

To his surprise, it wasn't a whitecoat who had hurt him. It was the girl next to him in a larger crate. He hand, which was so small it seemed to have been able to slip through the bars, was still raised and was bright red.

"What?" he said, intending to get her to shut up and let him sleep. But, strangely, no words had come out. Startled he said it again. No sound.

"Wake up!" The girl hissed. Fang glared at her, trying to conceal his fear at having no voice.

"Wake up!" she whispered again. Then, seeing his open eyes, she said brightly "Hi. I'm Lucy. Who are you?" Fang continued to glare at her.

"Fine," she said angrily, "be like that!" She huffily turned away from him as best she could. Fang closed his eyes again and waited for sleep to overcome him.

"Pssst!" Fang opened one eye. There was Lucy, smiling at him.

"I'm twelve. How old are you?" Fang made no response, scared of what might happen if he opened his mouth. Lucy looked a little crestfallen, but continued none the less.

"I'm part rabbit. What are you?" Fang pointed to his wings.

"Cool! I'd love to fly. I don't think I ever will, though. The men in the white coats say I'm going to be terminated. What does terminated mean?" She was still smiling sunnily, unaware that people had been discussing her death right under her nose. Fang felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were ignoring me." She frowned slightly. She leant in, as if she was going to tell him a huge secret. "I don't like those wolf men though." She shivered. "They're scary." Fang just shrugged. Then, something struck him. He pointed to his mouth and shook his head. She looked puzzled.

"You're not hungry? I am. I haven't eaten for ages." She rubbed her tummy, as if comforting it,

Fang shook his head again, and repeated his previous action.

"Oh!" Realization seemed to have dawned. "They did that to you…" Fang looked at her inquiringly.

"Oh, poor you. The last boy they did that to… And he was so nice too." Fang shivered, and waited for her to continue.

"It was so horrible." She looked like she was going to cry. "Basically, they've-,"

Suddenly a whitecoat and two erasers entered the room via a small side door. Lucy fell silent instantly. They strode up to her crate and the whitecoat signalled to the Erasers to take her out. While they were doing so, he opened Fang's cage a little and stuck his hand inside. He probed him with a long fingernail and then took out a needle.

"Subject L896G7 scheduled for termination," the whitecoat barked.

"Bye Fang," Lucy chirped, "see you soon!" The erasers smirked as the whitecoat stuck the needle in Fang's arm.

Everything went black.

The stars are bright tonight. There are six dominant stars in the sky, shining brighter than all the rest. Like us. I'm not going to pretend that I don't love my wings. They make me special, unique. One of a kind. Except there are six of us.  
I looked around me, gazing at my sleeping flock. They were sprawled around in various postitions of deep sleep. I smiled at the sleeping figures of Angel and Gazzy, curled up together at the base of a tree. Iggy lay with his back pressed against a tree trunk, breathing deeply. There was Nudge, lying down on a mossy patch of grass, fast asleep,  
turning over slightly in her dreams. Suddenly she sat up, glaring round at us all.  
"Will you lot please be quiet?" she burst out angrily, "I'm trying to get some sleep!" I looked at her irritably.  
"Nudge, you and I are the only ones awake and I ain't talking." She looked confused.  
"But-I heard people talking!" I shook my head slowly, wondering what on earth she was talking about.  
"Nuh-uh." She scowled in annoyance, and rolled back onto her side. Five minutes passed with me still being all philosophical and gazing at the stars when she stood up and burst out "Look, you lot, this isn't funny! SHUT UP!"  
"Nudge!" I exploded, "there is no one talking! Get it?"  
"I can hear someone!" She shouted. The rest of the flock had woken up by now and were watching our verbal battle silently.

"And you!" Nudge yelled, glaring at the trees, "You shut up as well!" A bird flew out of the tree, startled.

"Yeah, you run away!"

"Nudge," Gazzy said, "calm down! You're scaring me!" Suddenly, Angel gasped.

"Nudge!"

"What? Nudge and I both snapped.

"You've got a new power! You can talk to animals!"

Fang groaned, and stretched slowly. He opened his eyes and surveyed what was going on around him. The sound of a door banging open had woken him. The same whitecoat and the four erasers were carrying a completely still body into the room.

"Subject L896G7 successfully terminated." The whitecoat said curtly.

Laughing, one of the Erasers ripped something off the body and threw it at Fang. It was so small it managed to slip through the bars and fall into Fang's lap. He looked down at it.

A small, blonde rabbit ear was lying there.

Fang leaned over and was finally sick. 

_Hey Everybody! Here is Chapter 3. So I had exams two weeks ago, and then half-term and then exam results, which left little time to write. However, here is the next chapter!_

_Question and Answer time!_

**frizmeraz **and **Jace'n'FangLover **ask:

Why aren't you continuing?

_Well, like I said earlier, I've been very busy. However, Furface has been pressing me to update, so I'll try and update more. _

_Special thanks to the following people for reviewing:_

**frizmeraz**

**fang luv**

**Jace'n'FangLover**

**Yuki's Little Girl**

**Wolflover77**

_Apologies if any names are spelt wrong. _

_Maximum Ride © James Patterson. I do not own it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maximum Ride**_

"You know, I have the strangest feeling of _déjà vu," I said, looking straight at Angel. She grinned angelically. _

_"It's true, though," she said, turning to Nudge. Nudge looked shocked. _

_"Cool!" Gazzy squealed, "Let's see it then!" _

_Nudge stood up, and shouted "Animals! Oh, Animals!" _

_"That was English, Nudge," I said dryly. _

_"Oh." She looked a little downcast. Then she started shouting in a strange language. A mouse ran across the ground and leapt up into her hand. It began to squeak and Nudge squeaked back. _

_"Nudge?" She carried on squeaking happily. "Nudge!" _

_"NUDGE!" Iggy and Gazzy yelled together. _

_"Guys! You'll never guess!" Nudge said excitedly, switching back to English, startling the mouse, which scurried back into the undergrowth._

_"Ooh, pick me, pick me!" Iggy said sarcastically, jumping up and down, hand in the air. Nudge reached out and slapped him round the head. _

_"That mouse knew something about Fang!" _

___Fang _

_The darkness swirled around him. Fang shivered, the sick on his lap dripping down, making a soggy puddle by his feet. The rabbit ear was clutched to his chest like a comforter. He had held it still in that position, frozen in time. He looked at it. The yellow fur was wet, blood covering it from where liquid had dripped out of the side from his mouth. _

_ A strange singing met his ears. It echoed in his head eerily. Fang shook his head to clear it, but the singing continued. _

___I'm singing a song…_

_The singer was badly out of tune, and the song was obviously made up._

___Singing a song…_

_Fang opened his mouth to speak, but choked slightly as the taste of blood filled his mouth. _

___Singing…_

_Who ever this is, will you please shut up! Fang thought furiously in his head. _

___Hello?_

_Isn't Max the one who's supposed to hear voices? Fang thought bitterly. He was cold, felt like he was going to vomit, and now he was hearing a voice. _

___Hi! My name's Lucy! Who are you?_

_Fang leant forwards and vomited. That little girl was back to haunt him. _

___Ooh! You're that boy I met earlier! Fang!_

_H-h-hello? Fang thought tentatively._

___Hi! _

_H-how do you know my name?_

___I heard one of the men who killed me say- what does that thing call himself? Fang? Little piece of. I didn't hear anything else because they took me back to the big metal thing._

_Fang assumed she meant a cage. He shuddered. The men who killed me. That sentence alone made him feel ill. _

_What did they do to me?_

_He was feeling more confident now. _

___Oh. That's horrible. _

_He could see her face grimacing in his mind. _

_Well?_

_I don't know what it's called. They've turned you into a- into a power. _

What?

_First, you lose your voice, your sight. You gradually get new powers. Then, slowly you start to fade away. You turn into a thing, into an essence of light and power. They put you into a bottle, and eventually, someone absorbs you. You become theirs, and they can do whatever they like with you. 'Cause you're not a person anymore. You're a power. _

How do you know?

Even in his head, his voice sounded croaky and afraid. He winced, knowing how vulnerable he sounded.

_They did it to my brother. _

Her voice was sad and quiet.

_He was part rabbit, like I was. He became a light blue orb of light, until he was absorbed by a man in a white coat. _

_That's what is going to happen to you. _

_**Maximum Ride**_

"Tell me. Now," I demanded. Nudge winced slightly.

"Um, apparently he's in New York."

"And we're going to believe a mouse?"

"Iggy…" I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry," he said irritably, "but we're taking the word of a _mouse _here. A mouse. How do we know this mouse isn't working for Itex?"

"Iggy, it's a mouse."

"I mean, Fang could be in Japan for all we know, and we're taking the word of a _mouse. _You're all being so stupid! You're all…" he trailed off wildly, then the fight seemed to go out of him. He slumped back against a tree.

"I'm sorry."

"No, Ig," I said, walking over to him, "It's okay."

He leans against me, and I hug him. Angel runs over and hugs me too. Suddenly it's a huge hug-fest. We all hug.

"So, do we believe the mouse, or not?" Angel asks from her position sandwiched between Iggy and Gazzy.

"I say we do," I said decisively. I got up and stretched.

"Let's go, guys."

_Hi. It's me again! Yeah, so, I'm sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to end on that last line in FangPov, and I was so stuck on MaxPov. So, there you have it. Fang's becoming a power. _

_Question and Answer time!_

**xThatxOnexChick **asks:

How would Lucy know Fang's name?

_Well, I hope I've cleared that up in the chapter, but in case you've forgotten, she over heard a white coat saying that Fang called himself Fang. Now, did that sentence make any sense whatsoever?_

_Thanks to the following people for reviewing:_

**frizmeraz**

**Eminnis**

**xThatxOnexChick**

**maxmeb27**

**Jace'n'FangLover**

**Yuki's Little Girl**

**Marleighkitty**

**fang luv**

_Apologies if any names are spelt wrongly. _

_Maximum Ride © James Patterson. I do not own it, _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Maximum Ride**_

We started to fly towards New York. It was getting lighter. Turning round, I could see the other's grim determined faces. I flew closer to Nudge, who looked troubled.

"Hi," I said, startling her, "what's the matter?" She looked at me, her big, brown eyes clouded.

"It's the animals," she said desperately, "I can't just talk to them, I can understand them too. Down there," she said, pointing at the sea, "fish are being killed. I can hear them crying, Max. I can hear their last moments." She started to cry.

"Nudge," I said, putting my arms round her, which is no mean feat when you're flying, "Nudge, it's okay. Remember when Angel started mind reading?" She nodded.

Angel was five when she had started hearing other people's thoughts. She had almost broken down when thoughts flew at her from everywhere. She hadn't slept for a week.

"Just talk to Angel, Nudge," I said, removing my arms, "she managed to control her power. So can you." She grinned tearfully, and zoomed off to talk to Angel.

"She alright?" someone said, and I turned around in surprise. It was Iggy.

"Yeah," I said bluntly, "she's having problems with her power." He looked nervous.

"What have you done now?"

"Me? Nothing," he said, laughing slightly, but still with that same guilty look on his face.

"Spit it out."

"Well-," he was cut off as something crashed into him. He yelled in pain.

"Max!" Nudge yelled. I turned, to see Gazzy falling through the air like a bullet.

"Iggy! You stay and fight! I'm gonna get Gazzy!" Already Erasers were swarming everywhere. I started to dive down.

After around 20 seconds I caught up with him, just about to hit the water. His eyes were closed, and he was completely still.

"Gazzy!" I yelled at him, trying to shake him. He stirred slightly, and his eyes opened a little.

"There they are!" an Eraser yelled. I suddenly heard a high pitched whistling. Something hit me hard in the leg. My vision started to go hazy. As everything started to go black I registered that I had dropped Gazzy. But I had started to fall as well, and my eyes snapped shut.

_**Fang**_

That sentence chilled him to his bones.

I-I'm going to die? He stuttered in his mind. But Lucy had gone, and he was met with silence.

A whitecoat came in the room, and marched up to Fang's cage. He unlocked the door, and Fang tensed. He started to drag him out as five Erasers tramped into the room, pulling five figures with them. The whitecoat pulled him closer to the Erasers, and Fang could see who they were.

His breath caught in his throat as the Flock were shown before him.

"Now, Experiment F10364," the whitecoat said, with a cruel smile on his face, "you can save these experiments. You just have to say you want them saved."

Fang looked at him, glaring at him with utter hatred.

"Go on, F10364," he said, "say it." Fang looked at the floor.

"Alright," the whitecoat said. Fang recognised it to be John, the whitecoat who had threatened him before Lucy had been murdered. "Let's see what you say with a bit of persuasion." He clicked his fingers, and one of the Erasers pulled a member of the Flock forwards.

"Now," said John, "you just have to say no. Should we kill her, or not? Just say no." Fang looked up, and saw who it was.

It was Max.

_**Maximum Ride**_

I woke up to find myself being pulled along with the rest of the Flock by Erasers. We were dragged into a large room lined with cages. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a whitecoat dragging someone out of the cage. I could hear low talking, and suddenly I was pulled forwards into the light. __

"Now, you just have to say no. Should we kill her, or not? Just say no."

There was a short silence.

"Experiment F10364. Say No!" Someone shouted. My senses started to flicker. F10364 was Fang's number. I tilted my head slightly, to see someone looking at me.

A tear fell down Fang's cheek. I gasped.

"It's awake!" an Eraser yelled. Instantly the Eraser grabbed me tightly and shoved me into a cage. I could see the rest of the Flock being bundled into cages around me. Fang was pushed against the wall, in plain sight of me, and was hit across the face repeatedly by an Eraser. Then he was thrown into a cage and the door to the room banged shut.

_**Fang**_

Fang's head was reeling from the blows. He could see Max glaring at him.

"Fang." She hissed. He looked at the ground, only to find that Lucy's ear was lying limply at the bottom of the cage.

"Fang, why didn't you say anything?" She whispered angrily. He could see Angel stirring. Max's eyes became unfocused; she was talking to Angel. Suddenly a voice entered his mind.

_Fang? How could you?_

It was Angel.

Angel?

_You want us to die, Fang? You want us to die?_

Angel, I-

_I can't believe you, Fang. Max hates you._

Angel, please-

_I agree with Max, Fang. Neither of us wants to see you again. She said we can't trust you. I'm sorry, Fang._

He looked deep into her blue eyes, dark brown meeting blue. Then he closed his eyes, and looked away.

_Okay, this Chapter isn't much longer, but it's on the same day, so you'll all live. _

_Question and Answer time!_

**maxmeb27 **asks:

Please could you explain the power thing?

_Okay, so, the scientists experimented on him. Basically, Fang will lose his voice, then his sight, and then he will start to become see through. He will also gain more power. He will basically become a coloured gas. Then he will be bottled (like a genie) and will be drank/absorbed. They drinker/absorber will gain all of Fang's powers. This is what happened to Lucy's brother. Hope that cleared it up. _

_Thanks to the following people for reviewing:_

**maxmeb27 **

**xThatxOnexChick**

_Maximum Ride © James Patterson. I do not own it. _


End file.
